RWA Heatwave 2012
Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere for the Undisputed RWA Championship: Zach Starr © vs. Superman Prime vs. Shadow the Hedgehog Seven Deadly Sins Match: Bart Simpson vs. Blue Beetle Electric Cage Match: Alex Star vs. Danny Phantom Monsters Collide: Brock Lesnar vs. Gaara RWA Internet Championship: Captain America © vs. Anakin RWA Extreme Championship: Sinestro © vs. Deathstroke I Quit Match: Dr. Doom vs. Jace1 The Crow vs. Daredevil RWA Women's Championship: Samus © vs. Stargirl Elimination Tables Match for the RWA Tag Team Championships: Bane & Juggernaut © vs. Cagepyse RWA American Heavyweight Championship: Spiderman © vs. Reaper X Four Team Turmoil Match: Inuyasha & Ghost Rider vs. Luke Skywalker & The Karate Kid vs. The Joker & Max Payne vs. Tommy Vercetti & Duke Nukem Preshow: 10 Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal (Winner will face the Undisputed RWA Champion at Emperor of the Ring) Results *1 - Jace use a crane to lift the car that Dr. Doom was in and drops that same car while Doom was in it after Doom said the infamous two words to Jace. *2 - Breakout rookie Spock nail a steel chair onto Captain America during the match while the ref was down. Later, Spock was gonna nail Captain America with the steel chair again while Anakin was holding him but Cap. duck and Spock accidently hits Anakin with the chair. *5 - After the match, Reaper X attack Spiderman from behind and beat the living hell out of him as well. He then rips Spiderman's mask off and spit some black mist on Spiderman's face. Then Reaper X have a ball of flame in his hands and threw onto Spiderman's face. Finally after the attack, Reaper X drag Spidey up the entrance ramp and taking him into the shadow realm. *9 - Johnny Cage try to cheer Apocalypse up but Apocalypse was seem upset because they lose again. Apocalypse told Cage "That there is no more Cagpyse. I am my own and it's my time." And then, Apocalypse nail a low blow on his former friend and delivers him the Pedigree. The fan booed him out of the building and he say to them that it's his time now. *10 - Black Canary came out and stared at Samus that she wants a shot at Samus and Samus tells her to bring it on. Black Canary walks toward the ring and she stares Samus down and slaps her across the face and both women started to brawl. Security tried to break them up but to no avail. Samus delivers a lou thesz press and started to punch Black Canary down. But both Alex Start and Green Arrow came down to break their girlfiends away from the fight. After that, Alex announced that Samus and Black Canary will face each other at Summerbash 2 for the women's title in a Last Women Standing match. Miscellaneous Facts *A promo for RWA Hall of Fame 2012 was aired during the event. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2012